Levi x Reader - High School Life
by Kryslanena
Summary: An everyday girl tries to convince a young thug who is her classmate, to attend to school so he doesn't fail but ends up falling for in the progress without even knowing.
1. Chapter 1

You had Art class with Mr. Erwin. After everyone finishes their projects you stay a couple minutes to finish it. As you turn it in and walk away, the teacher grabs you by the arm.

"hm?"

"Miss. y/n I have a favor to ask you"

"Why me?"

"You are the only I can hope that says yes. I've already asked many people but they are too scared to go there"

"I'm listening"

He let's go of your arm.

"Can you please get this student to attend class. He hasn't been here since the first day of class and he might fail classes if he doesn't come to school for at least half the year"

"Who is this student, and why doesn't anyone want to go and try to make him come to class"

Mr. Erwin sighs. "His name is Ackerman Levi, he lives in a dangerous town which is why nobody ever want to go there."

You stay quiet for a second. "I have nothing better to do, do you have the map Mr. Erwin?"

His face lights up in excitement and he hands you a map.

"Thanks Miss. y/n"

"No problem" you smile and walk out of class.

That was all for today. You look at the map. "This must be where he lives"

You followed the map carefully, it only lead you to the street he lived in. No address. You start to wonder how do you plan to find someone whose face is unknown. While walking around looking for him, you end up in a dead end. As you turn around 5 men are walking up towards you. "Well, isn't she a gem?" one of them say as he starts to walk around you. "She sure is, she looks like the boss' type as well" A bald guy with sunglasses adds to it. Before you get to run away they all grab you and one of them takes you over their shoulder as if you were a sack of potatoes. You scream for help, but is no use. People in this District know better than to call the police, even if they did the police wouldn't dare to come here. They walk you over to some run down base. _**Who is this boss? Is he some kind of batman wannabe?**_ You start to wonder.

"What do you guys want?" a strange voice that didn't belong to neither of the 5 that literally kidnapped you says.

"B-Boss, we thought you might like this girl" All 5 of them say nervously. You can't still see his face since you are being held facing their backs. You remain silent.

"hm?" That strange voice goes again.

The man puts you down, your back facing the stranger. You turn around and look at him. He is too young to be called a boss and is dressed in some feathery clothing that celebrities with money to waste use. As you look at him you try to hold in your laugh at how ridiculous their "boss" looked like. Making tears coming out of your eyes as you try not to laugh.

 _ **Now I've done it. I'm so dead**_. "Why would such a pretty girl like yourself be walking around our district all alone" He asks as he lifts your chin up like he is somehow superior to you. "um.. well, you see I came looking for this boy called..." you start to think of the name. "Cracker Evi?, no... Levy? is some kind of... Ack- Acker" you mumble really low staring at the ground trying to think. As he was about to say something you scream " got it!, It's Ackerman Levi, yeah that must be it" He stares at you. "What business do you have with him?" he looks at you suspiciously. "oh well, you see... the thing is he has to go to school if not he will fail and stay in the same grade, and that would not be good" you start to go off as he stares blankly at you. "Do you him by any chance?" you get close to him while asking.

He pushes you back making your h/c hair more of a mess than it already was. "Please keep your distance" he just has a blank look on his face. "What would you do if this... Ackerman boy doesn't wanna go to school?" he asks while avoiding eye contact. You start to think "hm... I don't know. That's in the future though, I have to find him first. Do you know him by any chance?"

"hey"

"so, do you know him?"

"did you forget you were just kidnapped?"

"oh... right. hehe" you scratch the back of your hair.

"I'm not going"

"huh?"

"I said I'm not going to school"

"What are you talking about? It's not you I'm looking for it's for this boy called Levi Ackerman"

"..."

"oh..."

"exactly"

"Why not?"

He looks the other way and says " you can go now, I'm not going to school" You let out a heavy sigh and give him a hopeless look. As you head out, you start to think of ways to make him go to school. Before they close the door you scream "I'll be back for sure!"

 **A/N: Hello Dear Reader, Thanks for reading all the way to the end. Please Give it a review, so I can iprove in any way I can and make the experience better for you ^^ -Kryslanena**


	2. Chapter 2

Classes are over after a long day of work. You are one of the few people left in the classroom "Hey, y/n mind if I walk you home?" Eren offers as Mikasa glares in the back. You notice Mikasa who seemed to hope it was her the one being asked to be taken to her house. "I'm sorry Eren, I have somewhere else to go... on the other hand, there is Mikasa who seems to need someone to walk her home" her eyes light up as I say that. Eren asks Mikasa if he could walk her home and she agrees. Before leaving she smiles and waves at you with excitement.  
You walk around the Karanes district and it takes you a while before you find the base where you were taken to when you were kidnapped. You look around for Levi "Boss, you here?" Boss was a nickname you had given Levi for some reason. While looking around, ou turn to a corner and someone places their knife lightly against your neck. You stay still, not moving a single inch. When you look to see who it is, you see Levi.  
"Huh?"

"Why would you scare me like that, I really thought I was dead.!"

"Why are you here again? Did you forget something?"

"I'm glad you asked"

He look at you weirdly. "I have a question" he stared at you waiting for your answer "Why don't you want to go to school?" seems like he really wasn't expecting that question. "Well..." before he says anything, you are interrupted by the sound of pans falling on the floor. Both of you headed that way to see who was there. It was those 5 guys again. "I thought I told you guys to scram" Levi glares at them as he cracks his knuckles. "B-but boss" Levi still glared at them.

"U-um… hey boss, no need to get so worked up" you tried to cheer up the mood. "They just Um…. saw that I sneaked in and came to make sure who it was." You smiled. He seemed confused "how can you sneak into a base with around 20 guard looking over this place?" you cleaned up the mess the 5 guys caused in the kitchen. "You guys should leave" you whisper to them.

"So…"

"So…"

"Aren't you gonna tell me why you don't wanna go to school?"

"Oh, right…" he sat down on the counter as you stared at him. "Well, the first day I went to that school, people seemed to not like me and started to talk about me. I didn't want to deal with any of it and decided not to go."

"..."

"What?"

"It's just that I thought you'd be the kind of person that gets along with anybody, I mean you don't seem to have any trouble talking to me"

"Well that's because you are… special"

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

He looks away. "Hey Boss, why don't you go to school for a week and if you don't like it. You don't go and Fail every class and stay in the same class and become a high school dropout" You smiled at him hoping what you just said would convince him. He let out a heavy sigh "fine". "Now you had a week to convince him to stay. "Hey, Boss do you have the school uniform?" He nodded as he walked away to someplace. "Well, I'll get going. Guess I'll see you tomorrow." You smiled and left.

Once you got home, you took a relaxing bath, ate and went to sleep.

-The Next Day-

You wake up to someone knocking your door. "Yeah, yeah I heard" when you open the door, Levi is standing there wearing his uniform and carrying his bag over his shoulder. "Oh… Hey Boss come on in." You made him wait as you took a shower and got dressed. "Let's go"

-Arriving to school-

As soon as you see people from school, they start to look at Levi as if he was some kind of celebrity, but they made sure they kept their distance. You ignored them and walk along side Levi. He goes to the office to get his schedule and stuff while you went to class. While seating down your friends approach you asking the same questions. How did you get him to come here? Isn't he dangerous? Aren't you scared of him? They were talking as if he was some kind of wild animal. Levi walked in with a gloomy atmosphere and walked up to the person that sat next to you. "Scram" he glared at the boy as the boy moved over to where Levi was supposed to seat. You simply smiled at him. Without you or him realizing, his gloomy atmosphere always disappeared when he talked to you.

-Time Skip-

It was Lunch Time and Levi had disappeared to some place. You walked around the school and find him on the roof. "Hey" he glared at you "oh it's you" he was laying down on the middle of the roof. "Did you eat already?" he shaked his head. "You're not gonna stay as strong as you are right now if you don't eat." You offered him your bento and smiled. People who were walking up to the roof saw Levi and walked back downstairs. The bell rang and both of you headed to Art class, Mr. Erwin's class. As he took attendance he went through Levi's name and was surprised when he heard you saying "here" for him since he didn't really talk if it wasn't to you. The teacher looks at Levi amazed that he is here. You guys had 3 more classes, and every time they heard that Levi was present all of them seemed amazed.

At the end of the day Armin walks up to you "hey, y/n" while Armin talked Levi kept glaring at him. "Oh hey Armin, do you need something?" he just looked at Levi and back at me. "Well… um… can I talk to you in private?" he seemed he had some questions. "I'll be right back, ok?" "ok" he slumped down and sat with his head down while you left with Armin to somewhere quiet.

"Hey y/n why are you hanging around with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. you know…."

"Armin can you speak clearly?"

"I mean, you ARE hanging out with Karane's district's most dangerous gangster"

"He is nice, I don't know what you're talking about"

"... just be careful, alright?"

"Ok, don't worry too much"

As soon as you walk into class, Levi is not there. You see there are people screaming claiming there is a fight going on in the roof. You dash there as fast as you can just to make sure it wasn't Levi. To your surprise it was. He was beating up the guy against the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

As you saw Levi beating some guy up, you made your way through the crowd and headed toward Levi and some other guy. "Hey, Boss! Calm down" you yelled at him as you kept your distance so you don't get hit. He kept hitting the guy. The crowd of people kept talking and watching the show not doing anything, nor did any teacher appear. "Levi!" you screamed at him. You stepped up closer to them and glared at them. You softly kick him, catching his attention "what do you want you-" when he looks at you he stops. "Finish what you were saying" you glare down at him. He stands up and you walk him to the nurse, ignoring the crowd gossiping in the back.

You start to tend his wounds carefully trying not to hurt him even more.

"Well…."

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"..."

"Come on"

"Well… he just came up to me and…."

~Back then~ After you left to talk to Armin~

"Hey you" Levi pulled his head up and looked at the boy glaring up at him. The boy steps back a little, threatened by Levi's glare. "You think you can scare me, huh?" Levi just stayed quiet listening to what he had to say. "You are nothing but a piece of trash thinking you're all that" all that Levi did was put his head back down. "Hey, Brian don't waste your time with him" the boy walked over to a group of boys and they started to talk.

"Why did he come back to school?"

"Yeah, I thought he was thrown out"

"No, he just didn't wanna come to school"

"How did he end up coming here then?"

"I heard y/n convinced him to come to school"

"Does that mean y/n convinced him in the bed?"

"You think"

"She does seem like the kind of girl that would have her legs open for anyone"

Before they got to say anything else Levi stood up and walked over to the group of guys. He glared at all of them "who was the one that just said that?" 2 of them looked at the guy who said it. Levi grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall. The boy quickly stood up and ran to the roof, not wanting to hurt anyone else. "What's wrong, you can freely talk shit about anyone but don't have the guts to face them" Levi glared down. The guy lifted up his fist and stood facing Levi. "I'm not scared of you, I bet you're all talk and no show" he claimed while shaking. "How was y/n, was she that good to convince you to come to school?" Levi snapped. He punch him in the face making him fall on the floor.

~Back to The Present~

"I see..." you placed a pink band aid under Levi's eye. "There, you look really macho boss" you smiled. He looked away. You cupped his face, surprising him. "Now, don't try to get into fights too much. If you can avoid it, do so." You smiled. "I'll go get the stuff, don't move" you walked out of the room and headed upstairs. When you entered the room, many people started to murmur behind your back. You simply ignored him and grabbed your bag and Levi's bag. You heard people saying words like "slut" or "hypocrite" you let out a small sigh and glared at their way. They stood quietly as you glared at them. "Keep talking and those teeth of yours might end up in the floor" they apologized and you headed down to the nurse.

"Hey boss" it was quite a miracle that he really didn't move from the spot. You handed him his bag. "Let's go" he just stayed quiet while you walked out of the school. He seemed spaced out "Boss, hey boss" he remained quiet "Hey, Levi" he snapped out of it. "Are you ok?" you looked at him worried. "Yeah, just tired" he said half halfheartedly" worried about him, you made your way to in front of him. "Are you _**really**_ ok?" He ruffled your hair and told you not to worry.

When you got to his batman-like base, you saw the 3 giants once again. "Hey boss!" they jumped out as if they were going to hug him but as expected, Levi whacked them before they could. You started to think "what could be going on? Is he really ok? Is he really wounded?" you made faces as you thought about those things. All of the sudden, you hear Levi chuckle. He had a beautiful smile, which made your face feel hot. "Well...uh, I'll get going" before you have the chance to leave, he grabs you by the arm." I was wondering… would you like to stay and cook something?" he said but instead of looking at you, he was facing the floor. "I can't…." the three giants broke into a chorus and said "please~..." How could such bad guys look so sweet? "OK, ok"

You put a apron on, pulled your sleeves up, put your hair up in a bun. As you opened the fridge all you saw was eggs, rice and some chicken. "Seems convenient" You took out all the things and place them in the counter. You are not an expert at cooking so you had to look for Levi to help you. As you walked around, you found a room with many KEEP OUT stickers. It seemed like something Levi would have in his room. You knocked the door but no reply. As you open the door quietly, you hear water running. "Boss, you here?" the water stopped running. You face the door which might've been the bathroom door as it opens. You see a half naked Levi in a towel with wet hair staring at you. "Um… Sorry" you slam the door closed and feel the place get a lot hotter. "DID someone turn the heat on?" you start to think.

While making your way back to the kitchen, someone breaks a window open with guns and knives. They all point their weapons at you.


	4. Chapter 4

You stood there staring at the group of men. "Hey hot stuff" the one that seemed to be the leader smiled at you. "You're coming with me" he lifted you in the air as if you were a bag of potatoes. "Boss! Help! Anyone!" the last thing you saw was a half naked Levi rushing after the group of guys with a scary look on his face.

. . . . . .

You woke up seeing a red haired man that seemed about Levi's age beating up some dude. You stood up and grab his shoulder. "I think he's had a enough, Mr. Kidnapper" he stopped hitting him and turned back to look back at you. "Well look who woke up" he took a look at the time and pushed you into a room that was just behind the couch you were sleeping at.

You turned to see what was happening and he locked the door behind you, of course your first instinct was to try and open the door. To no surprise the door was locked "what do you want, let me out!" you screamed and the only thing you heard was the sound of a body being dragged in a distance. After about 5 minutes of silence " I won't open the door until you change into the dress" a voice said from a distance behind the door. "What dress?..." you mumble as you look around the room and spot a red gala dress. You weren't really a fan of dresses, but you didn't have a choice.

You knocked the door and stayed quiet to see if anyone was there. "Hello?" the man opened the door, inspected you from head to toe and handed you a pair of expensive-looking high heels "put them on" he smiled. You changed from your comfortable laced flats to the expensive heels. You glared up at him as he smiled at you "where are we even going" he smiled and grabbed your hand. "We're going to the grand ball" he smiled and dragged you and pushed you into the car.

During the ride you quietly stared at him watching slowly become uncomfortable the longer you stared at him. "Why was I kidnapped?" you ask him and he looks at you. "What's your name sweetheart?" he put his eyes back on the road. "Y/N, yours?" you blankly said and smiled. He seemed amazed by the fact that you were smiling even though you were kidnapped. "The name is Jake" the car stopped and he got off and opened the door for you. He put his arm out and moved yours around his. "You are not allowed to move further than 1 feet away from me" he glared a face that somehow made you a bit scared. "Yes, sir" you smiled.

Once you walked in, the place seemed like it was full of millionaires, including mafia leaders. You looked around to see if Levi was anywhere to be seen. You spot him in a distance wearing a suit and looking surprisingly handsome. He seemed to be looking for something along with the B1, B2, and B3 behind him, guarding him. (the 3 big guys - their nicknames) Unlike most of the time, they all seemed kinda… scary. Very different than when you are around.

You take a step forward to go over to Levi but feel Jake's arm stiffen. You look back at him who was glaring at you. You nervously smiled and stood straight next to him. "Now y/n, this is Paul, my bodyguard. You smiled and shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you Mr. Paul" he looked at Jake with a dead serious face and Jake just nodded. God knows what they were thinking about.

Many people approached us and each time Jake would say something about them like "gold digger" or "wife that worries more about her weight than her own children" you had to admit that he was quite funny. But you were still worried about Levi, how come he hadn't found you yet?

You looked around and saw Levi, he was far away and not looking your way. You looked around and reached for a snack and threw it at him. You missed and it hit B2, he glared your way and his expression changed as soon as he saw your face. He smiled and tapped the shoulders of B1 and B3 whose expressions also changed the instant they saw you. Jake was distracted by the group of guest, yet he still did not let go of your arm. If you tried to move he will look your way and notice what you were up to.

B1, B2 , and B3 tapped Levi's shoulder who didn't seemed so calm like he usually did until you waved at him and smiled. He let out a sigh and smiled at me which somehow made my face feel hot. You stared at him waiting to see his next move but then you heard Jake's voice "so your knight in shining armour already found you, took him long enough" he smirked and acted like he didn't see Levi and whispered "Let's have some fun" the way he said it was not the kind of fun you wanted to have with him. Which made you try to run away from him, his grip only became tighter and tighter. "Let. Me. Go." you glared at him somehow making him surprised but he still didn't let go. "When I let go of you, you'll be the one not wanting to let go of me." Without thinking twice about it you punched him in the face. "Ugh, you really are annoying!" he screamed at your face.

Once eh felt the drop of blood go down his face, he let go of you. You ran all the way to where a really surprised Levi was. He cupped your face and had a looked at you relieved "are you ok?" you nodded and put your hands over his.

"Go get them!" Jake screamed. Levi grabbed your hand at the sound of his voice and ran away with you. "Keep them distracted guys" he seemed happy in a way.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since the kidnapping accident and Levi has been acting kind of weird. Weirder than usual. You would catch him staring at you for a long time, or you would see him bumping into random stuff.

You got out the shower and put on a tank top with skirt overalls, knee length socks and flats. It was Saturday and you promised to help Levi out with something. On the way out, you spotted a hole in a wall. You looked through it and you could see everything inside the neighbor's apartment. You got the chills and decided to leave immediately.

. . .

"Hey Boss, hey guys" they all jumped at the sound of your voice making your smile grow wider. "Hey, y/n" all four of them waved at you. "So what do you need?" you placed your hands in your hips and stood waiting for orders. He smiled and handed you a paintbrush "remodeling". You put your hair in two pigtails and started to paint where you were told to paint.

By accident, Levi splashed paint on your cheek. You being you, used the whole paint brush and painted both his cheeks and giggled. "Hey come back here" you ran away as Levi chased you trying to pour a hole bucket of paint on you. You accidentally tripped over the plastic on the floor making Levi fall on top of you. You both stared into each other's eyes, not moving a muscle. His grey eyes stared passionately into yours. He moved a bit toward your lips and you guys were suddenly interrupted. By a man yelling "Boss! I found him!" Both of you jumped up, making you accidentally hit him in the chin. "Damn it!" he screamed and placed his hands on his chin. "Put him in the basement, Tom!" he yelled and made his way to his room.

You dashed to the kitchen and looked around for a Ziploc bag to place ice in it.

Levi's POV while you searched for the ice - In this part it's mostly about what Levi is thinking throughout the story-

I can't believe I almost kissed y/n. Why would I do that? I walked back and forth thinking about what I was about to do. I suddenly heard a knock on the door and made my way to the door to see y/n smiling at me with an apologetic look on her face. How could a girl be so perfect? Before I ever met her, I only cared about the gang and keeping it together until I was replaced. "Heheh… I'm sorry for hurting your chin boss" she smiled sheepishly with a bag of ice in her hands. "Don't worry about it I'm fine" she forced the ice to my chin "just ice it and it will be fine tomorrow" she smiled and handed me the ice. "It seems you will be busy now, I'll see you at school then." She left covered in paint with a smile on her face. "Guys clean this mess up" I ordered B1, B2, and B3 then made my way to the basement to deal with the traitor that wasn't lucky enough to not get caught.

-2 Days Later -

I woke up to the sound of Y/N's voice. She kept shaking me and jumping on my bed. I rolled to the other side and she started to whisper in my ear. "Levi~ Oh Levi~" with her beautiful voice. If I could listen to her all day, I would. I rolled over and took her down with me on the bed. "Hey y/n" I opened my eyes and saw her E/C eyes staring at mine. We stayed like that for a couple seconds, suddenly her lips crash into mine. I start to kiss her and my tongue made it's way into her mouth. We stop to take a breath. I look at her who was staring down at her feet while lying down on my bed. I want to do nothing else than to rip her uniform off and make her mine.

"y/n-" she seemed shocked when I spoke up and just said "I'm sorry!" and literally ran out of the room. Why did she leave?


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter may contain 18+ content. Reader discretion advised.

You ran away and were stopped by Levi who grabbed your hand. "Hey y/n. Please don't leave" Levi looked kind of embarrassed making you feel a bit more relax. He kissed you in the lips really quick and walked to school even faster. "Hey Boss, wait up" he kept walking faster and suddenly disappeared. "Huh?" you looked around. "Levi!" you look around the corner and someone covers your eyes. "Guess who" you heard Levi's voice.

You giggle and move his hands away. He looks at his watch in shock "y/n, hurry we'll be late" we both run to school and get there 3 minutes before the bell went off. "Phew" you both sat next to each other. You guys talked about many things and hear many people saying words such as "SLUT", "HOE", "ATTENTION SEEKER" along with many offensive words. You decided to ignore them and told Levi to ignore them each time he glared their way.

Classes started and you fell asleep and Levi looked at you with a soft smile on his face. At lunch time, you went to the roof while levi had to deal with something outside of school quick. As you ate your lunch, 3 girls approached you. One had blonde ,long, curly hair with blue eyes and seemed to be a foreigner the other two looked exactly the same. They weren't twins but they had medium length black hair and peculiar pink eyes. You assumed they were contacts.

"Hey you" they called out. You stayed seated staring blankly at them "hm?" they looked at you in disgust as if you'd done something. "You think you can attract men, get them into bed and simply bring them here?". You just stared at them eating your sandwich not caring, knowing that such things were true. They got close to you "though...I have to tell you, that Levi there is some sweet eye candy. If he slept with you, he might as well sleep with me" she smiled. You sighed and finished your sandwich. The ones behind looked at me "how dare you treat her as if she is someone at your level? Show her some respect, you slut." You stood up staring at the blonde one. "If I did or didn't sleep with him. That is none of your business. If you want my respect and worship, earn it". "Ugh, as if. You respect me… or you could just suffer the rest of your time in this school" "We'll see" you say as you take out your phone and text Levi asking him if he's back at school yet.

"Hey boss, are you back yet?"

"Yeah, I'm at the entrance right now."

You put your phone back in your pocket. "Well, sorry to break it short. But I have to go now" you smiled at them and left. "Ugh how annoying can people be?" you mumbled as you went down the steps. Once in the first floor, you see Levi looking around for you. You walked up to him with a smile and he pet your head. You noticed he had a wound on his shoulder. "What happened to your shoulder? Did you get hurt?" you start to walk him to the nurse office.

"Why is there no teacher here?" Levi asked as you put him down in the chair to tend his wound. "The nurse quit a month before you came to this school, claiming this school is chaos" you looked for the first aid kit. "Take your shirt off" you said as you found the first aid kit. "Oh honey, I just met you. I didn't think we would take it too fast". He joked as he took his shirt off making you giggle. "Oh baby, I think we both knew what was going on when we entered this room" you responded while cleaning his wound. It seemed as if he was shot but the bullet just brushed his shoulder. you finished dealing with his wounds you kissed him in the cheek. "All done" you smiled "Now please be careful next time you go on a job" "I will princess" you blushed at the new nickname.

He kissed you in the lips, his tongue making it's way into your mouth. He stood up and carried you, still kissing you. Taking you to bed and trailing kisses on your neck while unbuttoning your uniform. You stared up at Levi who had a lustful look on your eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked and you nodded as a response. He pulled your underwear down beneath your skirt and kept kissing your body. Going down from your neck to your chest and taking off your bra. His hand made it's way in between your thighs as he kissed your chest area. You let out a moan, shocked by the fact that you would makes such sounds you covered your mouth while moaning. He pulled his zipper down, showing his length and thrust inside of you. He holds your hands down and continued to move inside of you. He moved his hands down to the bed and you placed yours on his back.

You woke up to Levi sleeping next to you. You checked the time on your phone "shoot" it was 4:30. "Hey Levi" you shook him awake. "Oh, hey princess" he smiled with a sleepy look on his face. You kissed him and handed him his own clothes. "We're going to get locked inside the school if you don't hurry. Both of you hurried and put on your clothes then made your way to your class to grab your bags.

You both went to Levi's house and were greeted by B1, B2, and B3 with a nice cooked dinner. "Jeez, I could get used to this" you joked. After eating, you took a bath and decided to sleep in in Levi's room that night.

 **A/N:(๑•** **̀ㅂ•** **́)و✧** **Hello reader, so what do you think? After chapters of waiting that Rated-M tag was useful. It took me a while to finish this one and actually updated since I'm a lazybones. Have a lovely day and see you in the near future (I hope) (=・** **ω・** **=)**


End file.
